


To Have and To Hold

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNSeasons 2021 [2]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: Qualia has been with Argentine for quite some time.
Relationships: Argentine & Qualia
Series: DNSeasons 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140779
Kudos: 3





	To Have and To Hold

Qualia has watched over Argentine for quite some time. He was a kind artwork who really cared for her. There was also the hint of something else as well. Even if Argentine himself wasn’t aware of his feelings.

Wasn’t that why he had gone so far as to try and become Kokuyoku? Or why Argentine had kidnapped not just any human but one that half of Kokuyoku found precious?

And yet Qualia knew that he would soon come to understand it.

Because she felt the same way towards him.

Of course, the right moment wasn't exactly a happy one to Argentine.

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I think of that chapter with them I cry a lot


End file.
